<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It All Started with Sourwolf by DarkJediQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302851">It All Started with Sourwolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen'>DarkJediQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Bingo [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, One-Shot, Pet Names, Sterek Bingo 2020, oblivious!Stiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wasn't all that sure that Stiles wasn't the most oblivious man in the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Bingo [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It All Started with Sourwolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Year</strong>: Future<br/><strong>Spoilers</strong>: Everything<br/><strong>Notes</strong>: This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.<br/><strong>Beta</strong>: Grammarly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There's Sourwolf," Stiles called out as Derek finally entered his loft.</p>
<p>Derek glared at him. Stiles just grinned back at the man. At least when he was glaring at him like that, Stiles could hide his affection for the Alpha. He had been good while at college. His only interaction was with Derek when he was around when someone called him for help with a monster. Despite the adults taking over the town while the Pack had been at college, Stiles was still the best at research and with him away to Yale, one of the better colleges with a leaning toward the occult. Peter was good, but he only had the Hale library as a source, and Beacon Hills was attracting all kinds of things that it had never attracted before. So Stiles spent a lot of time in the occult library.</p>
<p>That Yale had classes, and an education track for the supernatural had blown Stiles' mind. Especially when the letter of acceptance had been sent back to him after he had applied there on a bet with Isaac. Even Lydia had been shocked when he had been accepted. Yeah, Stiles was only just behind Lydia in their grade at school, but he was still a small fish in a big pond when it came to getting an education. It was only after Stiles had talked about it around Peter, that Stiles and the rest of the Pack had learned about the slightly hidden world that was the educational system and the supernatural. How Yale was the best college to train Emissaries and how Deaton had only gotten into Columbia to learn what he knew.</p>
<p>So Stiles had lived in New Haven for seven years for an undergrad and then a postgraduate degree. He could get pretty much any job that he wanted as long as he ran his own business that was. Which was part of why he had minored in business and accounting. There was talk of a business for the whole Pack so that they could swap around as needed. It would give them good income and the like while making sure that they didn't draw too many eyes. Several of the Pack were cycling through the state academy for law enforcement so that they could join the Sheriff's office or at least the Beacon Hill police force. Stiles still wasn't sure what he wanted to do, though. The Hales were going to be the loan needed to get the business off its feet. There were too many coffee shops already in town, and none of them wanted to run a restaurant. Stiles was leaning to a bookstore that they could put maybe an occult section in, and Stiles could make money off that side as well or to just go full-on in and set up a shop called the Magic Box and just become the real-life version of Buffy and her Scooby Gang.</p>
<p>Stiles was still leaning towards that.</p>
<p>"So nice of you to finally join us, Stiles," Erica said when she came into the loft after Derek.</p>
<p>Isaac gave Erica a strange look, but Stiles just shrugged her off. Stiles had long stopped caring about Erica and her comments. It wasn't his fault that she felt like she deserved his attention. Yeah, he knew of her in school, but he hadn't exactly been someone who looked at any of the females in the school. He looked at Danny and Jackson more than anyone. He had taken a long time to fully accept that he was gay. However, Jackson and Danny had figured it out, and Jackson had stopped being an asshole when it came to Stiles and his affection for Lydia. Danny had pointed out that Stiles picked the one girl in the school that would never look twice at him, and it fed her ego that he worshiped her like that. Yet it was only when they were in school. Stiles never did anything out of it.</p>
<p>Things had changed a lot after Scott had been bitten, and things turned to hell when Jackson was bitten no long after being caught outside by the Alpha. That Jackson hadn't turned and then turned into Kanima had been horrible. Though that had snapped Peter out of his insanity. Well, that and that Jackson was his son. In the end, the Alpha Spark had been transferred to Derek from a ritual that Stiles had found. It had helped Peter settle down, and they figured out how to save Jackson from being the Kanima.</p>
<p>Things with the Pack had been mostly settled by the time that the Alpha Pack had shown up. Even if Stiles was still pissed that Peter had outed the Supernatural to his father as soon as Derek was Alpha. Though finding out that the Pack always told and that the fire and the loss of Stiles mother had made Talia not tell him when she should have had lessened Stiles' ire at it. It had also helped them find legal reasons to go after Deucalion when he had tried to kidnap Erica, Boyd, and Isaac one night. Legal means that had worked well when his fingerprints had been found at a crime scene, and Kali's footprints. Ennis had been easy to find a crime he had committed, and the Twins had been filed as found after disappearing where their Pack had been killed.</p>
<p>"Well, Erica, I would love to come home more, but cross country trips while in college are hard, you know. I am home when I can be. It's nice that you missed me, Catwoman."</p>
<p>Erica sneered at Stiles. Stiles always called her Catwoman, and it pissed her off. It was super nice to have her pissed off all the time as usually she just got quiet when she was pissed and therefore didn't actually bother Stiles all that much.</p>
<p>"Stiles was doing what he needed for the pack," Derek said.</p>
<p>Stiles knew that Derek was pissed at having to say that time and again to her. Erica was still the wild problem child of the group, and Stiles was ready for the hell of a smackdown that was going to happen. He really wanted popcorn for when that happened.</p>
<p>"What? Getting a degree that he can lord over us? A Doctor of what Business from Yale, as if that even fucking matters to anyone."</p>
<p>The low growl from the other side of the room had Stiles looking at Peter. He and Peter had grown closer before Stiles had left for college, and Stiles could call up Peter for help with anything at all, and the man never made him feel like a child or weak, unlike some of the rest of the Pack. Peter's wife had been human, and Stiles had heard him telling his father that she had been the strongest person in the world who never backed down from anything. That Stiles reminded him a little of her, and it was why he had a soft spot for him.</p>
<p>"Did you know that the degrees that an Emissary gets reflect on the Pack?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>"What?" Isaac asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. Deaton made the Hale Pack look great with his Veterinary doctorate. The only thing that could have been better was to be a full human medical doctor. That Stiles got into and graduated from Yale with two of their degrees will make us look great. That one of those degrees is in magical plants is even better. I mean, we can easily have him chat with anyone from another Pack, and they will look up to him. That he did that for his Pack, to help us, that makes it even better. So, yes, the degrees that he got matters. That Yale has told him that he can come back and do a degree at any point or take classes online if needed, is another boon." Peter's voice was hard and thin. Something that he only did when he was pissed.</p>
<p>Stiles looked at Erica, grinning before he looked at everyone else. She thought that since she was the female of the group that wasn't with someone else, she was set to be the Alpha mate. Derek didn't go for women, not anymore. Not after Kate and then the seduction by Jennifer Blake that had nearly got the whole of the Pack killed when she went off the deep end after finding out that the Alpha Pack had been taken care of before she could get her revenge. Stiles had been the only thing that stopped her from killing the Nemeton. Though that had also unearthed a few secrets, like the fucking Nogitsune that had nearly taken him over. If he hadn't found his Spark already, it would have. Nogitsune could only take over untapped Sparks but not ones who had a grip on their magic.</p>
<p>"So, what's the meeting about, Alpha?" Stiles asked as he looked at Derek.</p>
<p>"Old friends of my mother's are coming through town. They are on vacation in Los Angeles and want to pay respects to Mom's grave. They are an old Pack, and five of them will be coming into town, the Alpha and his mate, their Emissary, and their two eldest children. The Bianchi's are powerful in Italy, and I do not want anyone to make the mistake of pissing them off. They will not take any slights. The two eldest children are Twins but are not the heirs. The Heir is staying behind but do not dismiss the twins. They are the hands of the Pack, but no one knows exactly which one is which."</p>
<p>"I miss talking to Dominic," Peter said.</p>
<p>"Peter, please take the week off. I'll need you, Stiles, Cora, and Sean to be on hand for me at all times. Noah, I know you are working, but they just want to meet you. They pay respects to the Sheriff when they are in town. They will be arriving here for a meal in three days."</p>
<p>"Roberts has that night off, he can swap with you, Noah," Sean Wilcox said as he settled into the couch beside him.</p>
<p>"That sounds good. I'll gladly be there."</p>
<p>"So none of the rest of us?" Isaac asked.</p>
<p>"No. They don't like spectacles. So no, they will decide if they want to meet the whole Pack."</p>
<p>"Are we not good enough?" Scott asked.</p>
<p>Stiles closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>"No, Scott. It's not that. Most other packs never meet other members besides the main crew. It's kind of the thing to protect the Pack. If they never know who and how many, they can't wipe us out. It also makes them not a target if someone wants to take us out. If they don't know, they can't divulge anything about us." Stiles watched as Scott took that in, and he still didn't quite get it. Stiles looked at Cora and saw that she was looking at him in disgust.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't they think we are keeping something from them?" Scott asked.</p>
<p>"No, because they do the same shit. Everyone does. No one walks out with the whole Pack on display and gives them everything."</p>
<p>"Oh." Scott sounded like he didn't understand it.</p>
<p>Stiles was really fucking happy that Scott had never become an Alpha. That Derek had talked him out of the whole kill the Alpha who bit you and made him understand that while he had heard it, it was a myth, and he had only told it to him so that he would think twice. Stiles was with Derek and never thought that Scott would want to kill someone just to maybe change something about himself. It had taken a few years, but Scott had gotten to finally accept himself as a werewolf. He was still judgmental about everything, but then Stiles figured that he never would feel different.</p>
<p>"So just stick in pairs. I trust them, but that doesn't mean that someone else won't come into town and try and mess things up. If something were to happen to the Bianchi members who are here, it will look bad on us. So everyone who works in town needs to keep an ear to the ground."</p>
<p>"Stiles, stay behind. I wanted to talk about the Magic Box."</p>
<p>Stiles snorted and tried not to full out roll on the floor and laugh. He had said it as a joke, but if Peter was serious about opening a shop like that, he was all for it. Stiles didn't get up from the arm of the couch where he was sitting. The rest of the Pack slipped out except for Isaac and Erica. Isaac because he lived in the loft with Derek and Erica for some very strange reason.</p>
<p>Peter darted his eyes up to the rooms above, and Stiles nodded his head. There was a second floor up there that had bedrooms in it. That was also where Derek's office was, or Peter's, depending on who one talked to.</p>
<p>"Your friends in New Haven sent along that new wolfsbane plant that they said you helped with."</p>
<p>"Yes, it's great. They said that once they had a sapling that they thought would survive the magic to put it into stasis, they would send it along. Thanks for that. How is the nursery going?"</p>
<p>"Good. We have the greenhouse nearly up. Derek doesn't want to move into it until you are have it warded and fully set up. The Pack mostly doesn't know. Not because we are keeping it from them but because they tune us out. Your father had gladly accepted the offer that Derek made on the house to be used as a place to let visiting members of other packs a place to stay. His house with Chris and I is ready whenever you are."</p>
<p>"Hmm," Stiles said. He knew that as soon as Stiles had been out of town, Chris and Peter had started to date his father with him knowing. He had been the one to clue his father in, and that had ended with something that Stiles never wanted to know about, meaning his father's sex life. Peter had thought he had been stealthy enough, but Cora had tattled on him. Stiles had kind of figured it. He had seen the way that Peter had been looking at his father, and Chris gave into anything that his wolf wanted, so a triad it was. However, Stiles was adamant that he was not living in the same house had horn-dog Peter.</p>
<p>Peter walked over and handed him the small plant. It was still in stasis, so Stiles left it like that until he was ready to plant it. His small greenhouse and nursery in the middle of the Preserve were going to be the basis for most of his potions and the like. He grabbed the layout that he had last sent to Peter and made the change that was needed before the beds and tables were built on the inside. He made the changes that he wanted before slipping it into the pile where Peter would find it.</p>
<p>The sound of a crash from below had Stiles looked toward the door. It didn't sound like a big fight, but it did sound like they would need to order a new coffee table.</p>
<p>"That's the third one this month. That's why Derek just buys cheap ones. Let's go and see which Beta pissed him off." Peter started toward the door, and Stiles followed behind him. He laughed when he saw that Erica was on the floor in the remains of what used to be the coffee table.</p>
<p>"You know, you really are so hilarious," Stiles said. He walked down the stairs behind Peter, and when the older man diverted towards where Isaac was, Stiles walked toward Derek and dropped down beside him on the couch. Erica glared at him.</p>
<p>"I don't understand."</p>
<p>"I was going to be nice and just let you figure it out on your own. I mean, you used to be a smart girl. I'm going to speak in small assed terms so that your lust-filled brain understands. After Kate and Jennifer, Derek's dick, got really afraid of pussy. You don't have any parts that he wants, and if you think that you are the girl to cure him of that, constantly lusting after him is not the way to go. You don't even talk to him that much. You don't stand up to him when he needs it and follow along with the stupid plans that he lets the rest of the Betas talk him into. I'm just fucking happy that he's got a few others with strong heads on their shoulders."</p>
<p>"Yeah, he listens to Peter."</p>
<p>"Yup, which is a fucking good thing. I would have trapped all of your asses behind Mountain Ash that last time the town was invaded. Thankfully, my father wasn't stupid enough to go charging in like all of you were, against the orders of your Alpha at that."</p>
<p>Erica pouted and huffed. She thankfully hadn't got up from the spot where she was. She darted her eyes at Derek and then back at Stiles. "It's not like you don't lust after him as well."</p>
<p>"My lust that is or isn't for Derek isn't up for debates because I don't get into his lap and force him to kiss me!" Stiles yelled. He stood up, and Erica actually scrambled backward. He put himself between her and Derek. "You want to be a big girl and talk about all of the ways that men don't think about consent, and you drop into the lap of a man and kiss him. A man who, at the age of fifteen, had his whole family killed by a woman who seduced him, an adult woman, and then killed them because he existed. You know first hand what they tried to do to all of us. Get the fuck out of here."</p>
<p>Erica hissed at him, and she stood up. "You can't tell me what to do."</p>
<p>"I don't need to tell you a damned thing. You should have more understanding of the whole thing as a woman."</p>
<p>Erica lunged toward him, but Peter and Isaac were both there. Peter took hold of her after they had her nicely in their hold, and then Peter was frogmarching her toward the door. Stiles turned to watch them pass. She was thrown out of the door, and Isaac shut it.</p>
<p>Stiles walked over to the corner where the punching bag was. It was set up for the wolves with super strength exterior, so it lasted long enough to not need a new one each time it was used.</p>
<p>"What's she doing, Creeperwolf?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"Walking back and forth down the hall and ranting."</p>
<p>"She..." Derek trailed off as Stiles started to punch the bag with enough force to make it actually move a little bit.</p>
<p>"She's lusted after you for years," Peter said.</p>
<p>Stiles tuned out as Peter explained what he and Stiles thought about Erica and how they thought that Derek was just ignoring it to help Erica save face. Derek admitted that she always smelled like that to him, from the moment that she had turned. Which didn't help with anything as far as Stiles was concerned. That meant that she was crazy.</p>
<p>"I didn't notice," Derek said, and Isaac laughed a little.</p>
<p>Stiles turned around to look to see that Isaac was half draped over Derek, his head on his Alpha's shoulder, and his legs thrown over his lap. It was a normal position for him. Isaac soaked up attention like that and had never waned on his want of it. His wife, Allison, Derek, and Stiles were the ones that he did it to most.</p>
<p>"Hey, Cuddlewolf, come and spar with me," Stiles said as he stripped his shirt off. Stiles saw Derek's eyes widen in shock, and Stiles looked down and smiled. He was fit, and he knew it, but he had never really flaunted it in front of anyone when he came home for visits on breaks.</p>
<p>Isaac sighed and pulled himself off of Derek's lap before heading toward where Stiles was at the far side of the room. There was nothing over there to break and destroy. Usually, though, this kind of stuff happened a floor down.</p>
<p>"Let's see if you can get the drop on me today." Stiles grinned, and Isaac matched that grin before he launched himself at Stiles.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Madame Bianchi," Stiles said as he bowed and stepped forward. He held out a bundle wrapped in Avengers wrapping paper.</p>
<p>Aurora Bianchi was beautiful. Stiles looked at her mate and produced another smaller present. He gifted it to him and then one to the Emissary, and the twins were next. All of them opened them up right after getting, and it was a set of herbs that were meant to help heal from Alpha wounds. It was something new that Stiles had played around with while at Yale.</p>
<p>"May I ask who you are?" Aurora asked.</p>
<p>"Of course, you may ask. However, I think it best to keep to the ritual, don't you?" Stiles asked with a wink.</p>
<p>The Emissary stepped up, and she nodded her head at Stiles before looking back at her Pack. "Of course, you know Aurora and then her mate Stefan Bianchi and her twins Jake and Sara. My name is Constance."</p>
<p>"Our Alpha Derek Hale and his hands Peter Hale and Sean Wilcox. Then there is Cora Hale, who is in training to be a secondary diplomat for the Pack as we are finding that there are more people who want to speak with us than I can handle. My name is Mieczysław Stilinski, but you can call me Stiles. Please do as I find that mangling my name just makes me upset. I am Emissary for the Hale pack." Stiles bowed to each of them as he finished speaking.</p>
<p>"You reek of humanity," Aurora said.</p>
<p>Stiles grinned at her.</p>
<p>"Yes, my Pack celebrates my humanity, but I think what you mean is that I don't smell like the normal Druid or Witch that most Emissaries are, and that's fine. What do you smell from me, Alpha Bianchi?" Stiles asked. He stilled as she stepped up to him and inhaled without touching him.</p>
<p>"You smell of humanity, what I assume is your Pack, gun oil and powder, but that's not from you, but someone close to you and the strongest other scent is spice and ozone."</p>
<p>Constance gasped and backed up before bowing. Aurora turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Ozone is a scent that has only over been cataloged in one species of human, Alpha. Your reputation precedes you, Spark Stilinski. I heard of your graduation from Yale. They made sure to push that you were not entertaining Packs for inclusion, or I would have snatched you up to train as my replacement."</p>
<p>"I've been with the Hale pack since I was sixteen, Ma'am. My family is here. Those with us and those no longer with us."</p>
<p>"I think that I met you once before," Aurora said as she held out a hand to him. Stiles held out his and clasped her hand for a shake. "I was involved with an unfortunate mugging one time when I was here to visit Talia. I was at the police station, and while I was giving my statement, a young man crept around the desk that Deputy Wilcox was at. He snuck a cookie, and Wilcox just laughed. Later on that day, I was introduced to the young man who called himself Mischief."</p>
<p>"It was as close as I could get to saying my name. I named myself that and then later on Stiles when my teachers stopped letting me be called Mischief in class, even though they never tried to learn my name. I became Stilinski, and I didn't like it."</p>
<p>"Nor should you. All of the other children were probably called their first name or some diminutive of it, and you were being singled out because of their lack of trying."</p>
<p>"I don't remember you, Ma'am, but I'm sure that we did meet like that. I was around the station a lot when my mother worked and then later for other reasons."</p>
<p>"Yes, I was talking to Talia one day when she talked about how she was preparing a meal for the Sheriff after the passing of his wife. I am sorry that you lost your mother like that."</p>
<p>"Thank you. We have dinner reservations at a lovely restaurant, but first, we have a meeting scheduled with my father at the station. If your Pack needs any help with anything while you are here and you are not around one of our Pack, please find a Deputy. They will get you in contact with one of us. After a few accidents and unfortunate incidents in my teenage years, the whole of the Deputies that work the county are read in after they have been here for six months. If they aren't someone we think can keep the secret, then my father finds a new job for them."</p>
<p>"With the Nemeton healed and acting as a beacon again, I can understand that. We have the same in our area right around where the Nemeton is." Constance stepped up to Stiles and held out her elbow for Stiles to escort her. Stiles grinned before taking it. He looked back at Derek, who was smiling softly. Stiles waggled his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Derek, you look wonderful," Aurora said as she finally stepped up to him.</p>
<p>Stiles didn't focus on Derek but on the twins and Stefan. They were all chatting in Italian, discussing things about the town that they wanted to see, and making a list. A hand settled on his shoulder, and he turned to see that it was Peter. Peter pressed a kiss to his forehead, stopping the discussion between the four around him. Stiles looked at Stefan, who was looking back and forth between their faces.</p>
<p>"Yes?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"That's...a familiarity claim," Constance said.</p>
<p>"I'm well aware of what it is. Peter here is one of two men who are dating my father. I'm used to them acting like this around me. Chris, who you will meet at dinner, introduces me as his son quite a bit around town."</p>
<p>"Ah," Constance said.</p>
<p>"Hopefully, one day, I will get to call him nephew as well as son just to see the shocked looks on faces," Peter said.</p>
<p>Stiles snorted, and he wrapped his arm around Peter's waist and held it out, and Cora slipped her hand into his.</p>
<p>"You went to Yale as well, did you not, Cora?" Stefan asked.</p>
<p>"I did. Someone needed to go with Stiles to make sure that he didn't mess things up too much. He's quite...thorough on research and doesn't stop until he has what he wants. It sometimes makes for difficult conversations. Though it did mean that he found a succubus that was stalking the campus and causing some issues. They were smart enough not to kill, but they were not big on consent. So yeah, Stiles was targeted because he nearly has them tracked down, and the succubus knew it. After that, Uncle Peter came out for a year, a visiting lecturer in a few law classes, which had a few of the college students hitting on him."</p>
<p>Peter laughed, and Stiles let go of Cora's hand to smack him. That just made Peter laugh more.</p>
<p>"Stiles!" Derek yelled out, and he raised up his hand when Stiles looked at him, tapping his watch.</p>
<p>Stiles nodded his head and looked at Peter before huffing. "I had a few students going to the Dean, thinking that I was sleeping with him with how upset that I was getting. However, when the Dean came to talk to me, Dad was there for a weekend. He saw that Peter was sitting in my father's lap and that I was laughing. I wasn't jealous. I was just pissed that people kept on hitting on him when he offered up in class that he was dating someone else."</p>
<p>The rest of the day went smoothly, the meeting at the station was good, and then the dinner was even better. Derek walked them back to the hotel that they were staying at and made sure that they had what they needed for the day. It was a nice day. Stiles dropped down onto Derek's couch. Isaac was up in his bedroom, and Peter was off with his father and Chris. Stiles was staying with Derek while the Pack was in town, a way to protect Stiles more. While Derek didn't think that they would try anything with him, it was better to be safe than sorry. It didn't mean that others weren't there to try and fuck things up. Stiles was pretty sure that everything was going to go off without a hitch.</p>
<p>"Hey, Big Guy," Stiles said when he heard the door to the loft open up. Stiles closed his eyes as he relaxed down. Being on guard most of the day so that he didn't do something to shame, Derek meant that he was mentally tired. There was nothing from Derek, and while he was still pretty silent most of the time, he was never like that with him. Stiles opened his eyes up to see that Erica and Scott were standing there. He frowned. "What do you guys need?"</p>
<p>"You need to talk to Derek about doing this the right way," Scott said.</p>
<p>"The right way?" Stiles sat up and moved to where he was sitting on the arm of the couch instead of half lying down on it. He wasn't sure what he hell they were talking about. "What right way? And what exactly are we talking about here?"</p>
<p>"This whole pack thing!" Scott gestured with his hand to encompass the whole loft-like it helped explain anything. "It's wrong. Lying is wrong."</p>
<p>"Dude, we aren't lying about a single fucking thing. We are doing things according to the way that they have been done for centuries with packs."</p>
<p>"It's wrong!" Scott slammed his hand down on the back of the couch close to where he was sitting.</p>
<p>"What the hell, dude?" Stiles stood up, putting the couch between them. "You cannot just come in and change shit like this. Just because you think it's wrong. There is no need to draw anyone else into this. Derek sent you pictures of all of them so that you know what they look like. I saw that. So what exactly is your issue?"</p>
<p>"I don't like lying!"</p>
<p>"We aren't lying. They will never ask about pack size. Ever, just like we won't ask. Hell, even the twins keep it a secret on who is who as far as the hands go, for all I know they swap jobs based on who is needed to do the job the best. I don't know what you want me to do about this. I went to school for seven years to figure out this shit so that I don't cause an issue for Derek and the Pack."</p>
<p>"He never told us."</p>
<p>"Actually, yes, he did. He explained why I was going to Yale and why he was paying for it. He offered to pay for everyone, he and Peter. And actually, Peter is the one who paid out of his money from the insurance payout that they got. He explained that I was going to learn everything that I needed to help the Pack become strong. It's not my fault that you can't remember shit."</p>
<p>"Don't put that on me."</p>
<p>"Dude, you can't even remember that I used to have panic attacks after mom died and that I slept walked. I've told it to you several times over the years. It doesn't affect you, so you didn't care. Just like answering your phone when I call you. Things could have gone a lot different for us if you had just listened to anyone over the years, but you think that the world is black and white when it's so many fucking shades of gray. You want the world that you got roped into to do what you want, but you are the one that needs to change. You can't demand that the world change to suit you."</p>
<p>"You don't understand anything. You've always been fucked up," Scott said.</p>
<p>There was a growl, and Stiles looked to see that it was Derek standing in the doorway. He was looking at Scott.</p>
<p>"Get you, both of you. And if I ever find you talking to Stiles alone again, I will throw you out of the Pack."</p>
<p>"You can't tell me what to do with my best friend."</p>
<p>Stiles laughed. He saw that Scott meant it too. "Scotty, we've not been best friends since you started to pay more attention to your fuck of the week than me. I've had the rest of the Pack come to help me more than I've had you. They know more about me too. You have your head so far up your own damned ass that you see your own fucking tonsils."</p>
<p>"You can't talk to me like!" Scott said.</p>
<p>"Why because you are a Werewolf? Scotty-Scott, you don't even understand the way that Packs work at all. It's hilarious. I'm higher than you in every single way as Emissary. I don't need to do what you way. You are supposed to list to me. So don't even sit there and tell me that I can't talk to you like that. Have you ever read the books that Derek gave everyone."</p>
<p>"It was stupid."</p>
<p>"So you read it, but it didn't fit your idea of a Pack, so you didn't retain it. Scott, if you see anyone from the other Pack, go the other direction. I mean it. I just don't even want to have to smooth ruffled feathers when you do something to piss them off."</p>
<p>"I agree," Derek said as he walked over to them. He put himself behind Stiles, and even Stiles could feel his glare. "Erica, you do the same."</p>
<p>Erica huffed, but she tugged Scott out of the loft. Stiles looked over to see that Isaac was at the top of the stairs. Stiles nodded at him, and he left.</p>
<p>"After the Bianchi's leave, I'm taking matters into my own hands. I've never wanted a very strict Pack, but it seems that I might have to be an asshole for a while."</p>
<p>"Talk to Aurora about it. Her Pack is old, but they get new members all of the time. I know that a lot of the issues with Scott are around that he still hates being a Werewolf. He feels like he should be coddled. I hoped that college would change that, but it seems that it hasn't. How close is he to done with his degree?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>Derek dropped down onto the couch, and Stiles moved over to sit in the corner with his legs over Derek's lap.</p>
<p>"At least two years. He had issues with his bachelor program, just like in high school. He was not good at all in the first two years. He was upset that you weren't there to hold his hand. He wanted me to order you to go to school with him. I told him point-blank that I wasn't going to do anything like that. Your education was more important than his. Despite his claims that he doesn't like being a werewolf, he still holds that he's more important than the other humans and should do what he wants. Allison has a big fucking issue with that."</p>
<p>"Allison has had issues with him since he tried to explain why her mother shouldn't be charged for attempted murder when the cops found her in that room with him and trying to induce an asthma attack. My father was fucking shocked at that. Dating someone shouldn't be a reason to kill them." Stiles fell back to where he was looking up at the ceiling. "I just...he used to be a good little boy, and I just don't understand what happened to him. He had a good and strong mother who had confided in me that something she doesn't know him anymore. I don't, and I haven't since he tried to explain away the Hunters."</p>
<p>"Your father was good that day. They found him and saved him. It's not like anyone thought that she was going to do that. Chris was fucking livid. He had no issue divorcing her for that. Though I think the best thing was you getting everything together and sending it to every Hunter family out there so that everyone understood that the age of hiding in the shadows was over. Even the Calaveras came to heel under that one. You have done more to protect every supernatural creature out there than my mother did. It's why the Packs are all coming to visit now. They want to meet the human who did this. That they find out that you are a Spark when they get here is just another feather in the cap."</p>
<p>"They are going to start to try and angle for a good alliance by starting to shove their eligible females that they feel they can miss at you and when they figure out that you are pretty much gay, they are going to start to do it with the guys."</p>
<p>"Not after a little while, they won't."</p>
<p>"You have your eye on someone, big guy?" Stiles asked. He scooted down to where his head was resting at a better angle, and he could look at Derek. This was what he missed while he was at school, being able to just exist in a room with Derek. They sometimes talked, but a good bit of the time, they just settled in and watched or read. It wasn't like they needed to talk.</p>
<p>"I do. I'm nearly done with the last courting gift for them."</p>
<p>"Damn, and Erica still thinks that you are going to pick her as Alpha's mate?" Stiles shook his head, and he made sure to keep the smile on his face. He was happy that Derek was happy with someone. He knew that Alpha courting was a lot different. He had learned all that he needed. The last gift was a show of the ability to provide for them, and then the relationship started. It was the start of what would be considered dating, but it usually ended after three months when the bite was offered to make them mate. "Tell me about him?"</p>
<p>Derek turned his head to look at Stiles with a raised eyebrow. Stiles shrugged. Yeah, he had been gone for seven years, he needed to know everything to do his job. His job would be overseeing the mating, so he needed to get to know him.</p>
<p>"Well, he's someone who has made me feel alive since I met them. Even though I hated him at first."</p>
<p>"Dude, you hate everyone when you meet them. You are the original raging dick in this town."</p>
<p>Derek looked at Stiles like he wanted to smack him in the face for interrupting. It was a typical look, and Stiles felt happy getting it. It meant things were still good between them after Erica had outed him.</p>
<p>"He makes me happy, and I miss him when he's gone. He's a little bit of blockhead, though. I think I'll have to actually explain to him what is going on because he's not gotten it yet."</p>
<p>"You mean you've done the rest of the courting he doesn't know?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"Yup."</p>
<p>"Harsh, man. I'm sorry. Maybe you should just kiss him. I mean, it seems that sex hasn't been on the table if he doesn't know. Unless you know you guys started out as fuck buddies."</p>
<p>"Nope."</p>
<p>"How long have you been courting him?"</p>
<p>"A year. I thought at first that he was just shy cause he wasn't around a lot, but then I realized six months ago that he was just oblivious to it all. So I've finished the last few gifts, and now I am just waiting on the last."</p>
<p>"And he's accepted every single one of them?"</p>
<p>Derek nodded.</p>
<p>Stiles shook his head at the idiocy of the man that Derek was in love with. "Well, buddy, I think that maybe you should think about the fact that he hasn't got. I mean, do you really wanna be with that guy the rest of your life?"</p>
<p>"Yes. He's loyal when you earn it, he loves everything that he has. He defends anything that he considers his, even when it's someone who doesn't really deserve it. He takes care of everyone as much as he can. A few of the Pack call him the Pack mom. I don't think they have ever called him that to his face."</p>
<p>Stiles thought about who this could be. He tried to figure out who was in the Pack that Derek was close to. It seemed that Derek was keeping it from everyone. He tried not to feel left out from that. He hoped that maybe seeing Derek interact with the person would help him understand.</p>
<p>"You know what I like best about him?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>"Hmm." Stiles tried to kick his mind over to what Derek was saying. He looked at him, and Derek was looking at him with a bond look on his face.</p>
<p>Stiles smiled and nodded, so he knew to talk.</p>
<p>"He calls me these ridiculous and stupid nicknames. He's done it for years, but lately, I've noticed that he had like one nickname for everyone else, but I get so many. There was one week that he called me nothing but them. I never heard Derek from his lips at all."</p>
<p>Stiles was nodding his head like he was listening. He really didn't want to hear this, but he was Emissary, and that meant he was the one to be like this with him. Stiles really hoped that when the time came for Derek to make his last overture that Stiles had a good hold on his feelings for Derek. He didn't need to be the sour one during all of it, considering everything that Derek had been getting from Erica. A pinch on his calf had Stiles looking Derek in the face. Derek was looking at him with a fond look on his face. Stiles forced his smile brighter.</p>
<p>Derek shook his head and sighed before he turned to the side and tugged Stiles closer. Derek didn't stop making him move until he was straddling Derek's lap. Stiles swallowed as his mind tried to turn this into something that it obviously wasn't. There was no way that Derek meant this like that.</p>
<p>"Stiles, you know, you would miss the forest around you if it wasn't for the trees," Derek said, and he cupped the side of Stiles' face before kissing him. It took only a few seconds for Stiles to get into that. He kissed Derek back, pushing all of his emotions into it until he realized that Derek meant him. He was the idiot who hadn't realized that Derek was courting him. Derek had bitched about him to him! Stiles jerked out of the kiss and looked at Derek, that fond look was still on his face. Stiles shook his head and pressed his forehead to Derek's.</p>
<p>"I just..."</p>
<p>"I know. You've been keeping yourself from me because you were afraid of pushing your feelings on me. Your father explained it well. I just never thought that you were this stupid."</p>
<p>"I'm pretty good at making myself see things in a certain way. I like to ignore problems until they go away. Which has seemed to be carefully guarding myself and ignoring what you were doing."</p>
<p>"I went to Yale for your birthday and took you out to eat."</p>
<p>"And you asked me formally to be your Emissary that night!"</p>
<p>"At the beginning. Not during the meal. I took you to the best diner that's just far enough from campus that you used it as a treat place, Stiles. You don't go there unless it's the weekend and even then you were usually too lazy for the buses that it would take to get there. I fixed up Roscoe!"</p>
<p>"That was you?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>Derek groaned, and his head dropped down to where his forehead was resting on Stiles' shoulder.</p>
<p>"You haven't seen looked at him?"</p>
<p>"Uh, no. Dad said he took him for a tune-up and oil change and the like a few weeks ago, but I wasn't ready to drive, and I just assumed that I would be riding with Pack and I pretty much have. Anywhere else I've been taking the bus to. I was afraid of breaking him."</p>
<p>"Your father said you hadn't said a thing, but I assumed you weren't saying a thing."</p>
<p>"I'm an idiot."</p>
<p>"You are, but you are my idiot, right?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>"Yes." Stiles pushed Derek's head up to kiss him again. Fuck, he wanted to do this for the rest of his life. He just wanted to feel Derek's hands on his hips like they were until he was done kissing him, and he wasn't ever going to be done. "I'm sorry I'm an idiot."</p>
<p>"It's fine. Your father said that you needed someone to be blunt. It's part of why I was getting the house done as soon as possible."</p>
<p>"That's your last gift?" Stiles asked.</p>
<p>"No, not really. The basement is though. It's your potions lab."</p>
<p>"Potions lab?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it might or might not look like the Potions class in Harry Potter. Including a Severus Snape cut out with the bottling fame quote on it."</p>
<p>Stiles laughed. He cupped the sides of Derek's face and kissed all over it. Derek laughed and grabbed his hands to pull them down.</p>
<p>"I want this, Stiles. For forever."</p>
<p>"I do too."</p>
<p>"Good. Then tomorrow, we can introduce you as Emissary and Alpha Mate as well."</p>
<p>"Yeah, we gotta tell Daddio first, though. He'll be happy."</p>
<p>"Yes, he will as I'll stop showing up at his house to drink and bitch about how stupid you are. The pet names, Stiles. All of those fucking pet names that you give me and it started with Sourwolf, and I love that name, and I never want to go a day without you telling it to me."</p>
<p>"I will. I'll write in our vows."</p>
<p>Stiles felt like he was floating. He was getting what he wanted for the first time in his life, and he was not gonna come down for a while.</p>
<h1>The End</h1>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!</p>
<p>I can be found on MeWe <a href="https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1">here</a>, join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>